


Remembrance

by Jazzy_Bacon



Series: Re- series [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, December - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Names, Names - freeform, Regret, Remembrance, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, Wandering Spirit, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Bacon/pseuds/Jazzy_Bacon
Summary: It’s not easy being dead. But with the ability to reach out to those that will make the same mistakes as you, its not half bad.TW: Suicidal thoughts
Series: Re- series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212605





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2:47](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132427) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



——————

re·mem·brance

/rəˈmembrəns/

_ noun _

__ _ a memory or recollection _

——————

  
  


Cold decembers and wispy waters, is all she thinks of when she wakes.

White whispers and watery smiles cloud her vision.

“I see you have woken,” A voice speaks, solid and grounding. She turns to him, getting a grasp of her surroundings. The ground is coated in a thin layer of water and the sky is white.

“We are in the world between worlds,” He, a man, gestures, “A sort of middle ground if you would.”

“Who… who are you?” She questions.

“You may call me En. I serve as a guardian of your world.”

“Why am I here?”

“My child, you have passed. Your life long gone, as you tread the boundaries that never are to be crossed,” He leans downward, his massive form now towering over her, “Young one, do you understand the power you withhold?”

She blanks, unsure of how to answer. “I- I do not.”

He chuckles, loud and slightly rumbling the ground beneath her feet. “You soon shall learn. And you will see the greatness withheld in those that have been left behind, just like you once were.” He pokes her sternum.

“Now, young one, it is your time to depart.”

______

Ahiru remembers that night better than any other.

December, cold and brisk, leaving behind the feelings of hope and happiness as the holidays quickly approached.

So he stood, up on the rooftop. He stood, looking out at the vast city, awaiting a sign for him to keep living.

And there she sat casting a white glow onto the ground shadowed by the night.

_ “What is it like?” _

She turned, her face streaked with tears, and stained with agony.

_ “What is it like to live?” _

“I don’t know”

_ “You do,” _ her voice laced with conviction and honesty.

She stood, tall and her drapes flowing in the breeze, her presence overbearing.

_ “May I?” _ She asked, her hand outstretched. 

He nodded, a quick jerky movement.

She smiled down at him, intertwining their hands and whispered the words he would never forget,

_ “You live a life that shall never be forgotten. You shall never forget those who have granted you life and those you have granted the same. If you wish to live again, whisper my name, Ahiru.” _

“ ”

____ __

Kino wandered wherever she walked. She was estranged to those she met. Feeling as though she were detached from life, forever out of reach.

_ I guess I have to face _

_ That in this awful place _

_ I shouldn’t show a trace, of doubt _

Her voice was soft and painful, dripping of sorrow and agony beyond the years. 

Kino was drawn to it.

_ But pulled against the grain _

_ I feel a little pain _

_ That I would rather do without _

There she sat at the edge of the river bank, looking ethereal, otherworldly. Her hair long and wistful in the wind, glowing white. Actually every part of her seemed to glow that subtle white, it made her almost seem translucent.

_ I’d rather be free _

_ Free _

_ Free _

Ah, freedom. Something one would say Kino was blessed with everyday. Yet she was held down by the shackles of guilt and the detachment from the world.

_ I’d rather be free _

_ Free _

_ Free _

Wistful wishes and white winters plague her memory.

_ Free _

_ Free _

_ Free _

_ From here _

She turned, face tear stained.

_ “Do you remember?” _ She whispered.

“Yes.”

_ “Good,” _ she stood, large and powerful.

“Who? Who are you?”

_ “Child, your name means wandering spirit. You fulfill that beyond reach, but what you truly yearn for is life,”  _ She grabs Kino’s cheeks.

_ “I will be able to grant that wish, you only need to whisper my name.” _

And without hesitation she did.

———

A year.

It had been a whole year since it happened.

_ “Do you remember?”  _ She whispers behind the stone.

“Of course,” came the reply, “I could never forget you, Celeste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Things might come off a little confusing but I’ll answer any questions you may have.
> 
> Name meanings:
> 
> Celeste: (Italian) Meaning of the sky, heavenly
> 
> En: Taken from earth gods that share the same letters in their names 
> 
> Ahiru: (Japanese) Meaning domestic duck
> 
> Kino: (Japanese) Wandering soul
> 
> Rue: (English) Meaning bitterly regret  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> Aye. This is my first work on AO3, so criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Thank you for taking your time reading this!
> 
> Have a good day/evening/night!!


End file.
